goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Prima TV GoAnimate City:
Goanimate2.png Prima TV GoAnimate City is a Romanian TV channel, famous mainly for the GoAnimate Night Channel ''block from 8:00pm to 6:00am. History On 5:59:55 AM Eastern Time on December 17 2007 In The Romania, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Josh and Mr. P walking in operating camera, appears. When the Prima TV GoAnimate City ident appears (with Josh), Joey (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, the very first program is Caillou Gets Grounded. On May 19, 2017, Prima TV GoAnimate City started broadcasting 24 hours a day. GoAnimate City was the first city to get Prima TV timeshared with GoAnimate Night Channel formerly, GoAnimate At Night over 10 years. Programming Prima TV GoAnimate City broadcasts the breakfast magazine ''TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00 AM, then Grounded videos from March, 1st 2017 to present were on the break due to negotiations that on June, 17th 2017, Prima TV GoAnimate City got a 1 minute strike for airing punishing shows. On Prima TV GoAnimate City, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. Prima TV GoAnimate City Might Launch Comedy World Animation Network In December 18, 2017 Shows *Warren Gets Grounded *Ella Gets Grounded *Evil Boris *Warren Gets Grounded *Ella Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *Judge Karen's Court *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *Eric The Movie *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Ungrounded *Rosie Gets Grounded *The GoAnimate Show *Comedy World *GoAnimate Advance *The Adventures of PC Guy *The African Vulture Show *HNWF Crash!Down *That '70s Show *The Awildmew Show *Luke And Friends *Saturday Night Basketball *Chase Gets Grounded *Warren Reads * Eric Cartman's Adventures * GNN News * Go!Animate: The Movie * The Julian3535 Show * Eric And Brian * The Mac Guy Show * Home on the Range: The Series * Caillou tIt UolliaC * The Fuzzbuzz Show * Mario Head Adventures * The Brian Peterson Show * Pedro And Edro Get Ungrounded * Jon Gets Grounded * Leopold Slikk The Angry German Kid * Harold Slikk The Angry German Dad * ThatBluePandaGuy * Officerpoop247 * Alan The Video Maker * African Vulture Mouthless * Eric Smith * Julian The Animator * Evil Boris * Jack Paul * Aaron Gets Grounded * The Eric Show: The Game Show * Seth Gets Grounded * Life With Doris * Behavior Card Day * Behavior Item Day * Dora Gets Grounded * The Captain and the Kids * Count Screwloose * The NotSmirks Show * Spike (film series) * The Tex Avery Show * Happy Harmonies * Caillou Reloaded * The Brendan Barney Show * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio * The NotZick Show * The Mr. Prima TV Show (2007-2017) * The Adventures Of Dallas * And More Shows Non Go!Animate Shows that are Distributed by GoAnimate Television * KassanTV (2007-) * The Toads (2017-) Slogans "Where Everything Is Possible'' (2017-) Seasons Every new season started every first Monday of September on Prima TV GoAnimate City. 2017-present season The 2017 season completely redesigned Prima TV GoAnimate City with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcast until the beginning of 2017 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the Prima TV GoAnimate City logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched September, 17th 2017, is fully broadcast in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2017). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcast on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcast on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. On September, 17th 2017, Prima TV GoAnimate City launched an HD simulcast called Prima TV GoAnimate City'' HD'', which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. Goanimate2new.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Super Channel.PNG|GoAnimate Super Channel GoAnimate News Channels.jpg|GoAnimate News Channels The X.jpg|The X Untitled444.png|GoAnimate BeamNG drive Logo File:Goanimatenetworklogo2.png|Former Logos GoAnimate TV Logo (Norsk).png|GoAnimate TV (Norsk) GoAnimate TV (Sweden).png Comedy World Animation Website 2026.jpg Goanimate kids 2017fixed.png|GoAnimate Kids Trivia *The modified look of Prima TV GoAnimate City still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *It is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Cable Networks Category:Fictional networks Category:GoAnimate TV (Brazil) Category:GoAnimate TV (Germany) Category:GoAnimate TV (Denmark) Category:GoAnimate TV (Finland) Category:GoAnimate TV (UK) Category:GoAnimate TV (Scandinavia) Category:GoAnimate TV (Netherlands) Category:GoAnimate TV (Arabic) Category:2008 Debuts Category:GoAnimate TV (Iceland) Category:GoAnimate TV (Faroe Islands) Category:Comedy World Animation Category:GoAnimate TV (Türkiye) Category:GoAnimate TV (Czech Republic) Category:GoAnimate TV (Indonesia) Category:GoAnimate TV (Austria) Category:GoAnimate TV4 (Basque) Category:GoAnimate TV (Switzerland) Category:2007 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:GoAnimate TV (Serbia) Category:GoAnimate TV (Estonia) Category:GoAnimate Network (Military) Category:Channels